


I Wrote Him Love Letters Till He Fell

by Myriaddreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Jamilton secret Santa, Little Dialogue, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriaddreams/pseuds/Myriaddreams
Summary: When Jefferson reads a letter original ment for Lafayette from hamilton, he gets an idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merixcil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I hope you like this. A small warning the formatting is weird because I posting this from mobile I'll fix this later.

Upon hearing the familiar rap of the door Thomas pulled himself from his seat beside Lafayette. He strolled down the hallway from the cramped study in no particular hurry to reach who ever dare disturb the deathly quite of his friend's home. When he finally reached the overly ornate front door he opened only to find the mailman clutching his daily letters. Jefferson took the letters forcing his mouth into fake smilen giving the man a polite "good morning," or at least he thought it was still morning.

After closing the door he sifted through the letters finding nothing of interest until his fingers rested on a letter addressed to Lafayette. His colleague's full name was written in a unmistakably elegant handwriting with the from section of the letter confirming his dread. Alexander Hamilton.

Now Jefferson had only had the pleasure, if you could call it that, of meeting Alexander Hamilton but a few times. But every time they met without fail they would argue often ending in physical violence. Needless to say the immigrant's name only brought negative thoughts to his head.

Jefferson glared at the parchment as if he stared long enough it the paper would catch fire but it didn't. Finally curiosity got the better of Thomas, and he ripped the wax seal of the letter. As the man read over the overly flower language he discerned it was a love letter. Jefferson practically gagged dropping the letter and all of it's companions to the floor. This was the last time he'd read something he wasn't supposed to he thought to himself.

Jefferson bent over to pick up the abandoned mail ready to give it to its proper owner. But as he made the trek between the two rooms an idea occurred to him. A wonderfully horrible idea.

"Qui était à la porte?" Lafayette inquired when he noticed Jefferson return.

"Facteur," the other man muttered setting all the letters, except Hamilton's on the Frenchman's desk. He settled across from his friend to begin his plan. Jefferson wrote like he was Lafayette and when he finished he placed it in the mailbox a real smile gracing his face.

 

Before long Thomas was rushing to the door to get the mail. Every so often Lafayette would catch him chuckling at one of the letters and give him a confused glance, but he never pryed to deeply into the man's strange behavior he was to focused on his work for that. 

Thomas soon realized that he had Hamilton wrapped around his little finger. His plan had worked it was clear from the carefully woven words how much Alexander cared about Lafayette, or at least how much he cared about Jefferson’s interpretation of him. But little did Jefferson know that the little immigrant too had a wrap around his heart. 

"Vous devez manger quelque chose," Jefferson set a dish next to Lafayette only to spurt towards the door when he heard the familiar rap. Now when he opened the door he gave a genuine smile, and excitedly took the mail from the poor man's grasp. Quickly he sifted through the mail till he found his query. A letter signed Alexander Hamilton.

Jefferson settled into one of the many comfy chairs in Lafayette’s study to read the letter. He gazed at the carefully crafted sentence that seemed to build palaces; the words themselves warming his heart. All except one not even a word but a name, Lafayette. When he read it something seemed to sink in him.

"Lettre d'un amant?" Lafayette glanced up from the food he'd been eating rather silently.

"Non," Thomas replied bluntly, and despite the other man's pestering he refused to give away anything choosing silence instead.

 

It was time Thomas decided, he needed to put a end to this. Something inside of him hated the idea of crushing the little immigrants heart but he opted to ignore it. Besides how else was this going to end the man was bound to find out eventually. Still with every word of truth Jefferson wrote he wanted to cover it up with a lie.

Jefferson placed the letter into the box feeling like something died inside. He convinced himself this feeling must come from the loss of entertainment, what else could it be? He stepped back inside the luxurious home preparing himself for a letter filled with less tastefully language.

Weeks passed and nothing came. Jefferson began to worry and with that worry Thomas had to except it. He was in love and he just screwed it up.

Lafayette watched his friend pace the study like a trapped tiger. After some thought the Frenchman decided to hand him a quill, ink and some paper. "Écrivez-lui. Dites-lui tes sentiments." Thomas gratefully took the objects siting at the desk to write.

 

At first Hamilton had been thrilled at Lafayette’s seeming return of his affections. He'd spend hours poring out his feelings on paper, and ever so often revealing something about himself he'd never share with another. So the moment he found out the truth his world shattered. He was quite as angry as he was just sad. The man crumpled to floor unsure of what to do and soon found hot tears falling down his cheeks.

Hamilton wasn't sure how long he stayed there but when he got up it was to write. There was work to be done. And without a thought Hamilton threw himself into work forgeting does acursed feelings. So when the mailman came to deliver Jefferson’s letter his knocks were met by deaf ears.

Not getting a response didn't stop Jefferson he wasn't one to give up. The man was too stubborn to stop so he wrote of his feelings everyday, and with every letter he found new ones.

Upon finishing a 40 page essay Hamilton decided to get Burr's opinion on it, as if Burr would tell him if he had one. So he stepped outside only to find a heap of letters all from Thomas Jefferson. He picked up one of them cautiously feeling the urge to rip it but he didn't. Instead of destroying it he read the piece of paper then picked up another to read and another. The words were entrancing like a beautiful song and when the last of them had been read he picked all the little treasures up bringing them inside.

Jefferson had just sat down to write another letter when Lafayette approached him a envelope in his hand. "Pour toi." 

Thomas hurriedly opened the seal to find the simple words, 'I hate that you make me love you Thomas Jefferson.' Thomas just about cried from happiness before picking up a quill to respond.


End file.
